


Kate and Jess

by frankcastlesfemfeb (Deathtouch)



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Anal Play, Ass to Mouth, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/F, Fingerfucking, In Public, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Panties, Sleepy Sex, Spanking, Spit Kink, Used Panties, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/frankcastlesfemfeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Femfeb 2015 | Fanfic<br/>three separate Kate/Jess prompts combined into one fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Vibrator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _anonymous asked:_ fic prompt: uhh katejess or katecassie + public or semi-public sex maybe? idk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

The vibrator was Jessica’s idea. She had a whole collection of toys; things Kate had never seen the likes of before they started dating. At least, not in person. She might have admired toys like these online, but didn’t have any of her own. Jessica didn’t mind sharing though. 

“Is this too big?” Jessica asked politely, brandishing one of the items from her collection. It was smooth plastic, bright blue in color, and shaped like a bullet. It just barely seemed longer than three inches and maybe an inch and a half wide. Kate reached out to take it in her hand, feeling the width appraisingly. As much as she liked to play with Jess’s toys some weren’t quite suited for her. This felt right sized, so she handed it back with a nod. 

“Good,” Jessica murmured. She gave the vibrator a test and it hummed in her hand. The noise alone made Kate’s stomach twist with delight. “Slide your pants down, and bend over the edge of the bed.” 

Kate knew what position Jessica wanted her in and so she went willingly. In the few steps it took to reach the foot of the bed Kate undid the fly of her jeans and pushed them down to her thighs. She bent as she’d been told to do, pressing one side of her face to the comforter. Kate grasped for handfuls of the bead spread, swallowing down her nervousness and excitement. 

Jessica lingered a few more minutes over her toy drawer before coming up on Kate from behind. When she was close enough she reached out, gentle fingers toying with Kate’s lilac colored panties. With knowing hands she slid Kate’s underwear away revealing the bare flesh of her ass and more. Between Kate’s thighs she was wet already, and the position she was in gave Jessica a clear view of where the vibrator would be going. 

“Excited, are you?” Jessica teased kindly. 

Kate felt Jessica’s fingers gently touching her and she gasped softly. As good as Jessica could be with foreplay, sometimes she got right to business instead. She teased Kate where she was sensitive and responsive for a few playful strokes before pressing her fingers right on inside. Kate was wet, and willing, and utterly receptive. Jessica’s fingers felt so good going in too; the sensation elicited a soft mewl of a moan. 

“Just a little lube.” Jessica explained, giving her fingers a twist. Kate didn’t really need any, she was good and slick. She appreciated Jess’s preparation though. There had been times where she hadn’t been as ready to go as she was right now and the lube had helped greatly. 

As quick as she’d put her fingers in, Jessica drew them back out again. “Take a deep breath.” She instructed kindly.

Kate could feel the rounded tip of the vibrator, smooth and thick, ready to enter her. Jessica had taken the care to wet it with lube. Kate took a deep breath as Jessica had instructed, and as she breathed out she felt the vibrator slide in. It was bigger than she expected, and her forehead dimpled in concern just above her eyebrow.

“Ough…” Kate’s fingers twisted up in the bedspread as she adjusted to the feeling. It wasn’t bad, and it didn’t hurt, it just didn’t quite turn her on.

“Look at you.” Jessica’s tone turned lusty, and she took a step back and admire Kate in this position. “Dripping wet for me, draped over my bed, full up with one of my toys. You don’t know what you do to me, Kate.”

Jessica’s words sent butterflies fluttering in Kate’s stomach. “Turn it on.” She suggested eagerly. “Make me come, Jess. I wanna come for you.”

Jessica stepped closer. She reached out for Kate’s panties and slid them back into place. “Not yet,” She said, denying Kate pleasure for a little while longer yet. “The vibrator has a retrieval chord so it won’t get lost or stuck. Stand up for me. Pull your pants up, let me see you walk with it in.” 

Kate’s heart leapt and her stomach twisted. Ooh, this could be fun. She did as she was told, standing and straightening out gingerly. She could definitely feel the large object inside of her. It didn’t feel amazing, it was just sort of there. Still, this was interesting. She pulled up her pants and buttoned them up and took a few steps from the bed. It felt odd to move with the vibrator inside of her, but it wasn’t bad. 

“It’s weird.” She admitted, glancing over at Jess. 

“It’s hot.” Jessica replied, leaning in to capture Kate’s lips in a heated kiss. 

“Can we go somewhere?” Kate asked, feeling a little devious. No one would know what she had inside of her; no one except Jessica. It would be their secret. Their own sexy little secret.

“Think you can make it to the café down the street?” Jessica asked. 

Kate’s face broke out in a wide smile and she nodded. She blushed a little in her ears, but she was more excited than embarrassed. 

They took it nice and slow, walking at a leisurely pace. Jessica’s apartment was on the first floor of her building so there were no stairs to contend with, just a long hallway to the main lobby and then out to the street. Kate didn’t think she was walking funny or anything but Jessica kept glancing at her and laughing softly. 

Kate became a little self-conscious once they hit the sidewalk. It was such a nice day that people were out on the street in full force, but no one seemed to pay any attention to the two girls walking arm in arm. They didn’t know what was really going on beneath the Kate’s clothes.

At the café was where things really got interesting. While they waited for a table Jess crowded her, and kissed her, and whispered about how hot she was in Kate’s ear. Kate blushed, and the blood rushed between her legs. She felt the full size of the vibrator and bit her lip at the sensation. 

Of course, nothing compared to when she realized she would have to sit down to eat. When a table out on the terrace finally opened up a waiter walked them over to it. He even pulled out their chairs for them. Kate took her sweet time trying to figure out how she was going to manage this. 

“Need a hand?” Jess asked her sweetly. 

Kate smiled as if nothing was afoot and shook her head. “No, no. This is fine.” She sat quickly and carefully on the edge of her chair, but the movement and change in position made her face twist. Sitting down only pushed the vibrator deeper inside of her. Kate swallowed a moan, white knuckling the table. 

“Jesus, Kate.” Jessica took a deep breath once the waiter had asked for their drink orders. “You have no idea how turned on I am.”

“You?” Kate laughed. “I’m dying here, Jess. Fuck. I don’t know if I can make it through a whole meal like this.”

Jess seemed to contemplate turning back and heading home. If Kate knew her well enough Jess was probably imagining whipping out her favorite strap on and fucking Kate raw with it. Jessica seemed to make up her mind though, and she shook her head. “If you make it through lunch, I’ll fuck you so good when we get home you won’t walk for a week.”

Kate’s stomach twisted, pleasure pulsing between her legs again. Involuntarily she squeezed around the vibrator and let out a soft noise. “You’ll eat me out too?”

Jess smiled. “Yes. As many times as you want.” 

Kate nodded. Okay. All she had to do was make it through lunch. She thought that would be easy, really she did, but as soon as the waiter came back to take their order… Jessica turned on the vibrator. It had to be remote controlled, but Kate hadn’t seen her pull anything out or press any buttons. Then again she was right in the middle of pointing to what she wanted on the café menu so maybe she’d been too distracted to see. Kate ordered her food in a high, breathy voice trying desperately not to let on what was happening to her. The vibrator was quiet and discreet but so powerful. The buzzing felt amazing, reverberating deep inside of her. 

By the time Jess was done placing her order, Kate was on the verge of a climax. “Fuck, Jess. I’m gonna come.” She whispered as quietly as she could so that the diners at other tables nearby wouldn’t hear. 

Jessica groaned, biting her lip. “Do it.” She whispered back. “Come for me, Kate.”

Kate’s body tensed and shuddered, hot heat bursting from deep inside of her and burning through her. To anyone else they probably looked ridiculous, but for the two of them it was magic. Kate was sure they were getting stares, but the only thing she cared about was the way Jessica looked at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hanks for reading!  
> feel free to comment here or chat me up on tumblr http://frankcastles.tumblr.com/ask  
> if you have any marvel femslash suggestions, please keep me in mind next february! :)


	2. The Panties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _anonymous asked:_ can you do a kate/jess switching used panties fic?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

Kate hadn’t been allowed to come for days. A week, to be precise.

Jess laid rules down on her sometimes, and Kate was always inclined to follow them. She didn’t feel like she had to, she wanted to. If she didn’t do what Jess wanted her to, Jess might give her a playful spank or two and call her naughty but Kate didn’t have a problem with that. She kind of liked feeling the sting of a slap on her ass. It was rare that she disobeyed when Jess gave her an order though. 

Last week Jess had told her she wasn’t allowed to touch herself. Kate had been awfully tempted a few times but she waited it out, sure that whatever the reason it would be worth it.

So while Kate spent a week abstaining, Jess spent a week wearing the same pair of underwear. Lacey red boyshorts with a bow on the ass from Victoria’s Secret. Each night she went to bed wearing baggy sweatpants that sat low on her hips, showing off just a hint of red lace. She thought Kate might have noticed, but Kate didn’t say anything.

When Jess was sure she’d worn that exact pair of panties long enough, she decided to have a little fun. She waited for Kate to come home from archery practice. When Kate walked into the bedroom door she saw Jessica waiting for her on their bed. Jess was naked except for those lacey red undies. Her hair was pinned up revealing her neckline and the swell of her breasts. Jessica’s legs were spread wide, and she was readily touching herself through her panties. 

“Take off your clothes,” She demanded.

Kate had no objections. She couldn’t get out of her archery gear fast enough! It was lucky that she’d left her bow and quiver at the door or she might have thrown them down in her haste. It took less than two seconds for her to shed her shirt and shoes. She kicked of her jeans and socks next leaving a mess of clothes about her on the floor. 

When she was naked, Jessica demurely slipped off her red panties and held them out with a finger. “Put these on.” 

Kate’s stomach twisted in a delicious way. “Have… have you been wearing them all day?” She asked, approaching the bed. 

Jessica nearly laughed. “Longer than that, Katey-kate.”

Kate took the underwear from Jessica, and she knew all at once that this was some truly filthy thing they were doing. She didn’t care, though. She liked it even more. She eagerly bent to slide the panties on, making a little show of it.

Though Kate and Jess were similiar in look, both with dark-black hair and light eyes, their bodies were far from the same. Jessica was taller, and her curves were fuller. Her hips were bigger, and the size of her panties were bigger than what Kate normally wore but that did not stop her from showing off her ass once she had the underwear on. She could feel that the fabric was warm from Jessica’s use, and she liked it.

Jessica hummed her approval. “Good,” She said, raising an eyebrow. “Now touch yourself.”

“I can come?” Kate asked, lighting up with excitement. 

Jessica gave her the nod.

Kate did not move to approach the bed. She backed up to where she’d left her clothes on the floor. This way Jessica could see the whole of her from top to bottom. Kate did reach back and put a hand on the dresser behind her just in case she needed a little support. With her free hand she dipped her fingers into the waistband of Jessica’s red boyshorts. 

“Ah-ah,” Jessica shook her head. “Overtop the panties.”

Kate blushed a little in her ears. This was dirty in the best way. She spread her feet a little wider and did as Jessica instructed, reaching down between her thighs. The lace was soft beneath her fingers, and she pressed that softness against the sensitive places between her legs. She was broad at first, enjoying the simple sensation of the lace. Then she focused her efforts, fingering her clit through the red fabric. 

It took longer to get off like that, without direct contact, but Kate didn’t mind. She could feel Jessica’s eyes on her, watching her. It felt good to be watched like that. Kate thought about Jessica wearing these panties for days. She thought about the way they must have rubbed against Jess, and that thought fueled her pleasure. Through the lace of the underwear she made herself come. It was her first climax since last week and the waiting was indeed worth it. Her breathing had hitched up, fast and erratic. Muscles all throughout her body trembled. The feeling of her orgasm rippled through her, a slow burn. 

When she was done she leaned heavily against the dresser and smiled. “Did you like that?” Kate asked Jess, breathy as she spoke. 

Jess groaned and nodded. “I’m not done with you yet. Take them off. Bring them to me.”

Kate gave herself another few seconds to recover before she slipped the red panties down her legs. She didn’t even make it one step forward…

“Ah, ah.” Jessica shook her head. “Ball them up. Put them in your mouth.” 

A gasp of a moan escaped Kate’s mouth. Her stomach twisted again, another pulse of pleasure and delight. It had a direct connection to her clit, where she was still feeling sensitive from her orgasm. She couldn’t think of anything she would rather do and so she balled the lace up and bit it with her teeth. She could taste herself, and she could taste Jess too. The taste made her blush, just a little. Kate couldn’t say why; she ate Jessica out all the time. This was no worse than going down on someone. It was raunchier though, that was for sure. 

Kate approached the foot of the bed and when she reached the mattress she began to crawl. She crawled right up to where Jessica was lounging, settling between her girlfriend’s knees. 

Jess sat up and planted a sweet kiss on a tuft of lace sticking out from Kate’s mouth. “Can you breathe okay?” Jessica whispered, checking on Kate. 

Kate nodded. 

“Good,” Jessica sounded satisfied. “Lay with me.” 

Kate thought she might be handing the panties back, but no. She was meant to keep them in her mouth. Jessica was already moving to curl up on top of the covers. Kate laid with her. It was quite like the way they spooned when they went to bed for the night… only the difference was Kate didn’t usually go to sleep with a pair of used panties in her mouth. 

She groaned a little, pouting over her shoulder at Jessica.

Jessica laughed at her, a gentle tease to her tone. She nuzzled into Kate’s neck, kissing gently, and readily gave Kate the reach around. She slid her hand over the flat of Kate’s abs, down her waist, over the landscaped strip of soft black curly hair. Jessica found Kate wet and willing. 

Kate leaned eagerly back, spreading her thighs for better access. Jessica did not toy with her, but instead she got straight to the point. Her practiced fingers found Kate’s clit, still raw from her last orgasm. It had been only a few moments ago, after all. Kate’s body spasmed, twitching, back arching. She moaned a low moan, letting Jessica know just how sensitive she was. 

Jessica was slow and steady and coaxed another orgasm out of Kate with a constant circular motion. She kissed Kate’s neck gently as she came, showing her love and affection and care. 

By the time the last of the aftershocks of her orgasm were through, Kate was breathless. Jessica raised her now sticky-wet fingers to the pair of panties in Kate’s mouth and pulled them free. Kate drew in a deep gulp of air. She had started to sweat, a light sheen covering the whole of her. 

“You did so good,” Jessica cooed, voice full of adoration. She moved to kiss Kate’s neck again and again. 

“Fuck, Jess. That felt so good.” Kate whispered in reply. 

When it was all said and done and they were ready for bed, Jessica pulled the same pair of red panties on to sleep in. Why not, right? One more night wearing them couldn’t hurt. They might even have more fun with them again tomorrow…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!   
> feel free to comment here or chat me up on tumblr http://frankcastles.tumblr.com/ask  
> if you have any marvel femslash suggestions, please keep me in mind next february! :)


	3. The Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _anonymous asked:_ can you do a swallowing spit kink continuation of the jess/kate used panties prompt =)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

Jessica woke to the feeling of a hand sliding over the soft, sensitive skin of her stomach. It almost tickled. She groaned a little, trying to push Kate away. It was too early, and she was too tired for this.

Kate didn’t give up so easily.

Her fingers didn’t tickle over Jessica’s stomach for much longer though. No they slid down further, toying with the hem of the red panties she was wearing before sliding underneath them. She grazed over the soft, fuzzy hair that grew down there and reached much further between Jessica’s legs. She was trying to find her clit, but found so much wetness that everything felt slippery under her finger tips.

Kate laughed, teasing sleepy Jessica with her fingers. “God you’re so wet.” She whispered. Her voice was a little groggy with sleep but she was much more awake than Jess was.

Jess groaned, spreading her thighs a little. She gave Kate better access. “Dreamt about you eating me out.” She grumbled tiredly, still too sleepy to open her eyes. 

“Oh,” Kate sounded amused. She’d found Jessica’s clit after all, and circled her fingers around it teasingly. “Did I make you come in your dream?”

Jessica groaned with pleasure and shook her head. “Didn’t get that far. Someone woke me up trying to tickle my stomach.”

“I guess I owe you, then.” Kate giggled deviously and quickly slipped her hand back out of Jessica’s panties.

Jessica made a noise in disappointment. She opened her eyes just in time to see Kate lick her slick fingers and smile. The image of that alone sent more blood thumping between Jess’s legs than any of Kate’s fingering did.

Kate pulled the covers over her own head and went wrangling around under them. Jessica could feel Kate clamber between her legs under the blankets, and she spread them all at once. She pulled the sheets over her own head as well just so she could have a look at what was going on.

Under the blankets it smelled like sweat and sex. It wasn’t bad though. Jessica kind of liked the scent of it. She saw more than she felt Kate dip her head, and then she felt warmth through the crotch of her panties. She groaned encouragingly, egging Kate on.

Kate kissed and tongued her through the fabric for a few moments before reaching up with her hands to slide the underwear away.

“You smell so good,” she whispered, voice husky with lust. They barely managed to get the panties pushed passed Jessica’s thighs before Kate dove in, eagerly mouthing at her where she was slick and wet.

Jessica arched her back and groaned. Kate licked all the slippery wetness away like she was a kid with an ice cream cone. Then she focused her efforts, using the tip of her tongue on Jessica’s clit. Already primed from her dream, and the touches of Kate’s fingers, and the soft of her mouth, it felt amazing. The direct stimulation was divine, and Kate’s tongue was so soft and wet and warm.

Jessica closed her eyes and focused on her orgasm. She let her muscles tense, and shifted her hips a little, grinding against Kate’s mouth as Kate tongued her.

Kate must have known she was getting close, because all of a sudden she shoved two fingers inside of her. Jessica was so wet, they slid in easy. Still, the slight friction of it was amazing. Kate curled her fingers and fucked her with them, sending Jessica into a body-trembling orgasm. She cried out as she came, gushing wet and desperate.

As the tension eased out of Jessica’s body she caught her breath in big gasps. She was just thinking about what a perfect way this was to wake up, but she didn’t realize that Kate wasn’t done yet.

Kate threw the covers off of both of them, and sat up on her knees. The air was a little cold, but it was watching Kate lick the fingers she had been fucking Jessica with that really gave Jess chills. Her tongue had collected a fair bit of white fluid, and her face was wet with juices.

She crawled forward and captured Jessica’s lips in a warm, messy kiss. Jess was utterly receptive to it. When she parted her lips, Kate thrust her tongue into Jessica’s mouth. Jessica tasted herself, salty and sweet. She moaned desperately, clutching at Kate. She had no idea her little fuck buddy could be so filthy.

Kate continued to kiss her, and she reached between Jessica’s legs to rub another orgasm out of her as they swapped spit and Jessica’s fluids between their mouths and tongues.

After another orgasm burned through her, coaxed out by Kate’s insistent fingers, they paused to take a breath. As soon as Jessica had some air back in her lungs, she shoved Kate off of her and pinned her down to the mattress.

“Wet for me?” She asked.

Kate whimpered. She was face down on the bed, but even pinned down she managed to nod. “So wet, Jess.”

“Good,” Jessica was straddling her hips; she had clear view of Kate’s ass, and she gave it a quick slap. Kate had worn nothing to bed, and her bare ass quickly turned pink from the slap. Jessica was going easy on her, but it had to sting with pain.

Kate cried out a little but didn’t try and fight Jess off at all.

“You think it’s cute to wake me up like that?” She asked, slapping Kate hard on the ass again.

Kate whimpered, but gave no real reply.

“You think it’s amusing to make me this horny first thing in the morning?” She continued, slapping Kate’s other cheek. It too turned pink.

Kate cried out, squirming. “You were the one dreaming of me!”

“That’s right,” Jessica said, pausing in her spanking for a second. “You eat pussy like a good little slut in my dreams.” All at once she slapped Kate hard on the ass again, and again, harder and harder until she made Kate scream. “I’m going to show you how to eat someone out right, so that next time you can wake me up and satisfy me properly. Do you understand?”

Kate was biting her bottom lip and she nodded eagerly. There were tears in her eyes but she was leaking wetness on the sheets, She loved when Jessica got rough with her. She wanted this. “Please,” she begged. “Please show me.”

“Beg for it like a good little girl and I might let you taste yourself the way you gave me a taste.” Jess said, spreading Kate’s thighs with her hands.

“Please, oh my god.” She grabbed for handfuls of the sheets and made fists in the fabric. “Please I wanna taste myself so badly. Please Jess, I’ll do anything.”

Jessica had press her face deep between Kate’s legs to get at her properly since she was on her stomach. Kate was dripping, gushing even, and when Jessica shoved her tongue inside of her, Kate moaned out loudly.

As Jessica fucked Kate’s wet hole with her tongue, shoving it deep inside of her and licking her insides, Kate begged out a constant stream of ‘please, please, please, please, please’. It was music to Jessica’s ears, and it encouraged Jess to really thrust her tongue in and out good and hard.

When she could feel Kate trembling, aching for more to bring her to release, Jessica pulled back a little.

Kate thought Jess was teasing her, cruelly, so she let out a sob.

Jessica wasn’t going to stop though. Oh no. She spread Kate’s ass cheeks and licked up her crack. Kate squirmed, and gasped. Jess eagerly buried her face in Kate’s ass and licked her tight hole. It had a sour, salty taste, different than eating pussy but still delicious in it’s own way.

“Oh fuck, Jess. Jesus, oh my god.” Kate was already reaching her peak from the teasing of Jessica’s tongue and there was no way she could have been prepared for that tongue breaching her ass. It wiggled into her, wet and insistent. As soon as it pushed passed that first ring of muscles Kate was shaking and coming.

They weren’t usually big on ass play, the two of them, but Kate was loving this. The foreign feeling of Jessica’s tongue invading her back there was enough to send her over the edge. She screamed as she climaxed.

Just as she promised, Jessica let Kate have a taste when it was all said and done. Kate was so overloaded and worn out, and when Jess neared her lips she was tentative. Soon enough Kate found herself eagerly kissing back.

“Did you like that?” Jessica asked her, smiling.

Kate leaned in to kiss Jess on the mouth again, and when she pulled back she licked her own lips.

“Yeah,” she laughed, blushing a little. “Can we… Could we do more like that?” She asked, seeming a little shy even after all they had done to each other just in the span of a morning.

Jessica laughed lovingly and pulled her in for a hug. “We can do whatever you want.” She promised.

The possibilities were endless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!   
> feel free to comment here or chat me up on tumblr http://frankcastles.tumblr.com/ask  
> if you have any marvel femslash suggestions, please keep me in mind next february! :)


End file.
